The overall objective of this investigation is to ascertain the role, if any, played by the male sex partner in cervical carcinogenesis. The approach comprises direct observations on two large groups of women: those married to men who at some other time were married to other wives who developed cervical cancer; and those married to men without such histories. The study is designed to confirm the existence of venereal factors in cervical cancer, rather than to identify specific factors or to distinguish between viral, chemical and other agents in the transmission of this neoplasm. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kessler, Irving I., Human Cervical Cancer as a Venereal Disease. Cancer Res. 36:783-792, 1976. Kessler, Irving I., Venereal Factors in Human Cervical Cancer. Preliminary Evidence from Marital Clusters. Cancer, In Press, 1976.